FMA Sings!
by Hee-Haa
Summary: This one actually turned out better than I thought! The characters of Fullmetal Alchemist sing as if life were a musical and not the cheesy kind hope you enjoy! Please review. SOME EdxOC, AlxOC,RusselxOC etc. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Hero

**Song: Hero**

**Artist: Skillet**

**Characters: Edward, Alphonse and Winry**

**Inspired by episode 22- Backs in the distance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Skillet**

**There may be a few spoilers for those who haven't seen episode 22 and onwards **

Winry pointed the gun to Scar, tears flowing down her cheeks. Ed clenched his teeth; he was getting tired and was fed up with fighting scar at that moment. Their hope was dwindling. He looked to Al who stood ready to follow Ed's lead. He dropped to his knees, held his head in his hands and began to sing.

(Ed)

"I'm just a step away"

"I'm just a breath away"

"Losing my faith today."

Winry's glare at Scar intensified.

(Winry)

"Falling off the edge today"

(Ed)

"I am just a man." He looked up and pointed to himself.

"Not superhuman"

(Winry)

"I'm not superhuman"

(Ed)

"Someone save me from the hate" Al decided to join in

(Ed and Al)

"It's just another war"

"Just another family torn"

(Winry)

"Falling from my faith today." Winry stopped sobbing and stood up, still pointing the gun at Scar.

(Ed)

"Just a step from the edge"

"Just another day in the world we live." Ed got to his feet and sang at the top of his lungs as he looked to the sky.

(Ed and Al)

"I need a hero to save me now"

"I need a hero"

(Winry)

"Save me now." She looked to Ed and Al pleading them to help her decide to kill Scar or run.

(Ed and Al)

"I need a hero to save my life"

(Ed and Al)

"A hero will save me "

(Winry)

"Just in time" Scar looked on in astonishment.

(Ed)

"I've gotta fight today"

"To live another day" He transmuted his automail arm into a blade.

"Speaking my mind today"

(Winry)

"My voice will be heard today"

(Ed)

"I've gotta make a stand"

"But I am just a man" He began to doubt himself and looked at his human hand.

(Winry)

"I'm not superhuman"

(Ed)

"My voice will be heard today"

(Ed and Al)

"It's just another war"

"Just another family torn"

(Winry)

"My voice will be heard today" She was determined to get her point through

(Ed and Al)

"It's just another kill"

(Ed)

"The countdown begins to destroy ourselves"

(Ed and Al)

"I need a hero to save me now"

"I need a hero"

(Winry)

"Save me now"

(Ed and Al)

"I need a hero"

(Ed)

"To save my life"

(Ed and Al)

"A hero will save me"

(Winry)

"Just in time"

(Ed and Al)

"I need a hero to save my life"

"A hero will save me"

(Winry)

"Just in time"

(Ed and Al)

I need a hero"

(Ed)

"To save my life"

(Ed and Al)

"I need a hero"

(Al)

"Just in time"

(Ed)

"Save me just in time" Ed looked to Al.

(Al)

"Save me just in time"

( ALL)

"Who's gonna fight for what's right?"

"Who's gonna help us survive?"

(Ed)

"We're in the fight of our lives"

(Winry)

And we're not ready to die"

(ALL)

"Who's gonna fight for the weak?"

"Who's gonna make 'em believe?"

(Ed)

"I've got a hero"

(Winry)

"I've got a hero"

(Al)

"Living in me"

(ALL)

"I'm gonna fight for what's right"

"Today I'm speaking my mind"

(Ed)

"And if it kills me tonight"

(Winry)

"I will be ready to die" Winry placed her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot.

(Al)

"A hero's not afraid to give his life"

(ALL)

"A hero's gonna save me just in time"

(Ed)

"I need a hero"

(Al)

"To save me now"

(Ed)

"I need a hero"

(Winry)

"Save me now"

(Ed and Al)

"I need a hero to save my life"

"A hero will save me"

(Winry)

"Just in time" Scar lunged at Winry, Ed rushed over and took a defensive position in front of Winry before Scar could attack.

(Al)

"I need a hero"

(Ed and Winry)

"Who's gonna fight for what's right?"

"Who's gonna help us survive?"

(Al)

"I need a hero"

(Ed and Winry)

"Who's gonna fight for the weak?"

"Who's gonna make 'em believe?"

(Al)

"I've got a hero"

(ALL)

"I need a hero"

"A hero's gonna save me just in time"

Scar saw Ed protecting Winry from his attack; it reminded him of his own brother who protected him during the Ishbalan war. Remembering this made him stop where he was. Al took his chance to be the hero and attack.

"Nii-san! Take Winry some place safe!" He said. Ed turned to face Winry.

"See, I told you that a hero would save us just in time."


	2. Awake and Alive

**Hey I'm back again, I really enjoyed making that other songfic and I have had heaps of ideas since then! ^^ Hope you enjoy!**

**Song: Awake and Alive**

**Artist: Skillet**

**Characters: Rose and Kane**

**Inspired by the first few episodes of Brotherhood. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Skillet**

Rose lay in the grass; she always went thereafter she visited Kane's grave She looked to the sky and imagined what life would be like if Kane hadn't have passed away. She ended up falling into a deep sleep after a while; her dreams were the only things that seemed to cheer her up. In her dreams, everything was so different. She missed Kane so much, more than anything. Kane was the only one (other than herself) to appear in her dream this time. A couple of memories were drifting through her dream. One of the memories seemed to be just before Kane died. He and Rose stood next to the fountain. Kane held Rose's hands in his, he looked troubled.

"What's the matter Kane?" Rose asked. Kane took a deep breath and sighed.

"Everyone is trying to get me to join the military, trying to pull me away from you. I don't want to leave you, no matter how much they try to drag me away. Although, it feels as if I am losing this battle against them."

(Kane)

"I'm at war with the world "

"And they try to pull me into the dark"

"I struggle to find my faith"

"As I'm slipping from your arms" He pulled her into his arms.

(Rose)

"It's getting harder to stay awake" Rose rested her head on Kane's chest and closed her eyes.

"And my strength is fading fast"

"You breathe into me at last."

(Both)

"I'm awake, I'm alive"

"Now I know what I believe inside" She pulled away from his embrace and faced him.

"Now it's my time"

(Kane)

"I'll do what I want 'caus this is my life"

"Here"

(Rose)

"Right here"

(Kane)

"Right now"

(Rose)

"Right now"

"Stand my ground and never back down"

(Kane)

"I know what I believe inside"

(Both)

"I'm awake and I'm alive"

(Kane)

"I'm at war with the world"

"'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul"

"I've already made up my mind"

"No matter what, I can't be bought or sold"

(Rose)

"When my faith is getting weak"

"And I feel like giving in"

"You breathe into me again"

(Both)

"I'm awake, I'm alive"

"Now I know what I believe inside"

"Now it's my time"

(Kane)

"I'll do what I want 'caus this is my life"

"Here"

(Rose)

"Right here"

(Kane)

"Right now"

(Rose)

"Right now"

"Stand my ground and never back down" She noticed that something began to pull Kane away, she couldn't make out what it was though; whatever was pulling him away had no shape and was pitch black.

(Kane)

"I know what I believe inside" He was clearly struggling against it.

(Both)

"I'm awake and I'm alive"

(Kane)

"Waking up, waking up" He fought his way out of its grasp, or tried to anyway.

"Waking up, waking up."

"Waking up, waking up." Whatever it was began to engulf him.

"Waking up, waking up in the dark" He burst out of it and wrapped his arms back around Rose as if to protect her.

(Both)

"I can feel you in my sleep"

"In your arms I feel you breathe into me"

(Kane)

"Forever hold this heart that I will give to you"

(Both)

"Forever I will live for you" He looked like he was slowly fading away.

"I'm awake, I'm alive"

"Now I know what I believe inside"

"Now it's my time"

(Kane)

"I'll do what I want 'caus this is my life"

"Here"

(Rose)

"Right here"

(Kane)

"Right now"

(Rose)

"Right now"

"Stand my ground and never back down"

(Kane)

"I know what I believe inside"

(Both)

"I'm awake and I'm alive" With every second passing he seemed more and more transparent.

(Kane)

"Waking up, waking up"

"Waking up, waking up" Rose placed her hand on his cheek

"Waking up, waking up" Just before he disappeared completely he pressed his lips to hers.

"Waking up, waking up" His voice rang out through her dream. Rose was once again alone. She could describe the emotions that she was feeling, a mixture of happiness, sorrow, loneliness.

She woke up in the grass where she had fallen asleep earlier. She sat up and looked at the town of Lior; the place was still a wreck but, a new found hope was what encouraged her to get to her feet and keep going. She knew that someone was watching over her, she couldn't help but smile as she walked along.


	3. If today was your last day

**Song: If today was your last day**

**Artist: Nickelback**

**Characters: Britt (OC) and Al**

**I got the idea for this one while thinking about the lyrics for some unknown reason, and then I thought about Ed and Al and how they pretty much live by this... Hope you enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any songs.**

Al noticed that Britt was looking really confused on their way back to East after they visited Pinako and Winry in Resembool. He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's up?" He asked. Britt blushed a little before going back to her confused expression and saying

"How are we going to get Ed's limbs back? There doesn't seem to be anyway of obtaining a philosophers stone. Where do we start? What do we do?" She seemed to babble on a little. "Also, how are we going to get to Bec without being caught by the homunculi? She is all the way in Dublith and after almost killing Envy (If that's possible) when we were on the train to Remada they have been wanting to catch us." Al sighed.

"Don't worry about it, we'll eventually find a way to sort _all_ of that out."

(Al)

"My brother gave me the best advice"

"He said each day's a gift and not a given right"

"Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind"

"And try to take the path less travelled by"

"That first step you take is the longest stride" They began to walk into town.

"If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late"

"Could you say goodbye to yesterday?"

"Would you live each moment like your last" He pointed out some kids running down the street and having the time of their lives.

"Leave old pictures in the past?"

"Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?" He dropped a few coins into a begger's hat.

"What if, what if, if today was your last day?" He took her hand and led her toward Eastern command where Ed was fighting Roy for his exam.

"Against the grain should be a way of life"

"What's worth the price is always worth the fight"

"Every second counts 'caus there's no second try"

"So live like you're never living twice" They watched Ed and Roy dodge each other's attacks. For Ed this was a once-in-a-lifetime-chance to kick the crap out of Roy and not get in trouble for it.

"Don't take the free ride in your own life"

"If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late"

"Could you say goodbye to yesterday?"

"Would you live each moment like your last?"

"Leave old pictures in the past?"

"Donate every dime you had?" They walked into Eastern command and saw Maes Hughes on the phone to one of his old friends; bragging about Elysia.

"And would you call those friends you never see?"

"Reminisce old memories?"

"Would you forgive your enemies?"

"And would you find that one you're dreaming of?" He turned to Britt and looked into her eyes.

"Swear up and down to God above"

"That you'd finally fall in love?" He held Britt in his arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"If today was your last day?" they walked up to a girl who was sobbing alone in a corner.

"If today was your last day"

"Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?" Britt consoled the girl and followed Al back outside.

"You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars"

"Regardless of who you are"

"So do whatever it takes"

"'Caus you can't rewind a moment in this life"

"Let nothing stand in your way"

"'Caus the hands of time are never on your side"

"If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late"

"Could you say goodbye to yesterday?"

"Would you live each moment like your last?"

"Leave old pictures in the past?" He pulled out a picture of himself when he was in the armour and threw it away.

"Donate every dime you had?"

"And would you call those friends you never see?"

"Reminisce old memories?"

"Would you forgive your enemies?"

"And would you find that one you're dreaming of?" He looked to Britt.

"Swear up and down to God above"

"That you'd finally fall in love" He kissed her tenderly.

"If today was your last day?" Britt smiled; she never thought that Al was spontaneously burst out in song like that.


	4. Hot 'n' Cold

**My cousin gave me this idea to make Breda sing in this and I thought it was hilarious! Hope you enjoy!**

**Song: Hot 'n' Cold**

**Artist: Katy Perry**

**Characters: Riza Hawkeye, Heymans Breda, Roy Mustang Vato Falman, Kaine Fury and Jean Havoc **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any songs.**

Just another boring day at Eastern Command Centre. Roy was complaining (As per usual) and Riza was trying to get the boys to work.

"It's too hot in here!" Roy complained. This was the 12th time that he had said this but, every time Breda turned the fan on; Roy complained that it was too cold...

"Sir, hurry up and make up your mind sometime today... Please?" Breda said.

"I don't wanna do my paperwork." Roy rested his head on his hand.

"Would you stop complaining?" Riza said. "I will shoot you if you don't." She pointed to the gun in its holster. Roy heaved a big sigh and stood up. He began to storm out of the office but Breda stood in the way of Roy and the door.

"What do you want, 2nd lieutenant." Roy rolled his eyes and crossed his arm out of annoyance. "I was in the middle of storming out." He pointed to the door.

(Breda)

"You change your mind"

"Like a girl changes clothes"

"Yeah you PMS"

"Like a bitch, I would know" Roy's jaw dropped.

(Riza)

"And you overthink"

"Always speak cryptically"

"I should know"

"That you're no good for me"

(Breda and Riza)

"'Caus you're hot then you're cold" Havoc, Falman and Fury stood up and put their hands on their hips and bopped to the music.

"You're yes then you're no"

"You're in then you're out" Roy sat down and just stared at his men flamboyantly dancing through his office.

"You're up then you're down"

"You're wrong when it's right"

"It's black and it's white" Riza walked up to him and slammed her hand on his desk.

(Riza)

"We fight, we break up"

"We kiss we make up"

(Boys)

"You!"

(Riza)

"You don't really want to stay, no"

(Boys)

"You!"

(Riza)

"But you don't really want to go-o"

(Breda and Riza)

"You're hot then you're cold"

"You're yes then you're no"

"You're in then you're out"

"You're up then you're down"

(Riza)

"We used to be"

"Just like twins, so in sync"

"The same energy"

"Now's a dead battery"

(Breda)

"Used to laugh 'bout nothing"

"Now you're plain boring"

"I should know that you're not gonna change"

(Breda and Riza)

"'Caus you're hot then you're cold"

"You're yes then you're no"

"You're in then you're out"

(Breda)

"You're wrong when it's right"

"It's black and it's white"

(Riza)

"We fight, we break up"

"We kiss, we make up"

(Boys)

"You!" The all pointed to Roy.

(Riza)

"You don't really want to stay, no"

(Boys)

"You!"

(Riza)

"But you don't really want to go-o"

(Breda and Riza)

"You're hot then you're cold" They used over exaggerated hand movements to get their point through.

"You're yes then you're no"

"You're in then you're out"

"You're up then you're down"

"Someone call the doctor"

"Got a case of a work bi-polar" Riza and Breda threw Roy's mountain of paperwork at his face.

"Stuck on a roller coaster"

"Can't get off this ride"

(Breda)

"You change your mind"

"Like a girl changes clothes"

(Breda and Riza)

"'Caus you're hot then you're cold"

"You're yes then you're no"

"You're in then you're out"

"You're up then you're down"

(Breda)

"You're wrong when it's right"

"It's black when it's white"

(Riza)

"We fight, we break up"

"We kiss, we make up" Falman, Fury and Havoc got up on the tables and started dancing in the background.

(Breda and Riza)

"'Caus you're hot then you're cold"

"You're yes then you're no"

"You're in then you're out"

"You're up then you're down"

(Breda)

"You're wrong when it's right"

"It's black when it's white"

(Riza)

"We fight, we break up"

"We kiss, we make up"

(Boys)

"You!" Falman, Fury and Havoc pointed at Roy again.

(Riza)

"You don't really want to stay, no"

(Boys)

"You!"

(Riza)

"But you don't really want to go-o"

(Breda and Riza)

"You're hot then you're cold"

"You're yes then you're no"

"You're in then you're out"

"You're up then you're down" Riza leant forward on Roy's desk and grinned and Breda struck a pose. Roy was gobsmacked. At that moment Fuhrer King Bradley walked in and saw the mess that had been made:

Falman, Fury and Havoc were standing on the tables, pointing at Roy, Breda was posing like he was a model (The reason is unknown), Roy's paperwork was everywhere and Riza wasn't acting like herself. They all turned to face the Fuhrer.

"What is going on here?" He said, the wrath was clearly heard in his voice. Everyone quickly sat back in their seats.

"Nothing, sir." They all said in sync.


	5. My Immortal

**Hey everyone! I am back and really loving writing songfic! **

**Song: My Immortal**

**Artist: Evanescence**

**Characters: Gracia and Elysia Hughes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any songs.**

After Maes' funeral; Gracia took Elysia home and tucked her in bed. She turned to walk out of the room when she heard Elysia say

"Mummy; is daddy ever going to come home?" Tears came to Gracia's eyes.

"I-I don't know sweetie..." Her voice trailed off. Without another word she continued to walk into the lounge room; she didn't want Elysia to see her cry. She sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. She heard the clock ticking through the silence. She looked up and thought she saw her husband by the door. Hopeful, she got up and ran to the door- the closer that she got, the more she realised that it was just his jacket hanging on the coat stand. Tears fell down Gracia's cheeks. She grabbed her husband's jacket and dropped to her knees, hugging it.

"I wish he wasn't just in my imagination now- I really need him here."

(Gracia)

"I'm so tired of being here"

"Suppressed by all my childish fears"

"And if you have to leave"

"I wish that you would just leave"

"Your presence still lingers here"

"And it won't leave me alone"

"These wounds won't seem to heal"

"This pain is just too real"

"There's just too much that time cannot erase" Elysia walked down the hallway. She understood her mother's pain. She reached Gracia and hugged her tightly.

(Gracia)

"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears"

"When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears"

"And I held your hand through all of these years"

"But you still have" She pulled out a photo from the jacket pocket of all three of them together: Gracia, Elysia and... Maes.

"All of me" She got off of the ground, picked Elysia up and walked back to the couch.

"You used to captivate me"

"By your resonating light"

"Now, I'm bound by"

"The life you left behind"

"Your face, it haunts"

"My once pleasant dreams"

"Your voice, it chased away"

"All the sanity in me" She sat down and stared at her husband in the photo. Elysia sat next to her.

"These wounds won't seem to heal"

"This pain is just too real"

"There's just too much that time cannot erase"

"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears"

"When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears"

"And I held your hand through all of these years"

"But you still have" She took a deep breath through her tears.

"All of me"

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone"

"But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along" Elysia buried her face in the pillow beside her and sobbed.

"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears"

"When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears"

"And I held your hand through all of these years"

"But you still have" There was a knock at the door. She put the photo on the coffee table and answered it.

"All of me, me, me" Roy stood at the door; his eyes were red, like he'd been crying as well. Gracia invited him in.

"Maes was a great man..." Roy said. "... And he will be greatly missed."


	6. Jai ho

**Heyy, I'm back... again lol. This is a request from a friend of mine... Hope you guys like it.**

**Song: Jai Ho (You are my destiny) **

**Artist: Pussy Cat Dolls**

**Characters: Russell Tringham and Jessie (OC)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any songs.**

Jessie and Russell walked through Remada, careful to avoid the streets that Jessie's dad might pass. He still didn't like Russell much at all; he thought Russell was a bad influence. Jessie was trying to convince Russell that her dad won't catch them in the alley...

"But, doesn't it sound just a little sus? If he catches us here he'll think we're up to something." Russell doubted Jessie. They have been caught by Jessie's father many times.

"Don't worry." She said. "He never comes through this part of town." She pulled him into an embrace. Russell caressed her back.

(Russell)

"Jai ho, jai ho"

(Jessie)

"I got shivers when you touch that way"

"I'll make you hot, get all you got"

"I'll make you wanna say"

(Russell)

"Jai ho, jai ho" Jessie ran her hands across Russell's chest.

(Jessie)

"I got fever runnin' like a fire"

"For you I will go all the way"

"I'm gonna take you higher"

(Russell)

"Jai ho" He began to kiss her neck.

(Jessie)

"I keep it steady 'caus steady that's how I do it"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"This beat is heavy so heavy you gonna feel it"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"You are the reason that I breathe"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"You are the reason that I still believe"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"You are my destiny, Jai ho"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"No, there is nothin' that can stop us" She placed her hands on the back of his neck.

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"Nothing can ever come between us"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"So come and dance with me, Jai ho"

"Catch me, catch me, catch me"

"C'mon catch me, I want you now"

"I know you can save me"

"Come and save me, I need you now" She looked into his eyes and grinned.

"I am, yours forever, yes forever I will follow"

"Any way and any day, never gonna let go."

(Russell)

"Jai ho" Jessie began to lead Russell further into the alley.

(Jessie)

"Escape away I'll take you to a place"

"This fantasy of you and me"

"I will never lose the chance"

(Russell)

"Jai ho, jai ho" he pushed her against the wall; pressing himself into her.

(Jessie)

"I can feel you rushin' through my veins"

"There's an ocean in my heart"

"I will never be the same"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"Just keep it burnin', yeah baby just keep it comin'"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"You're gonna find out, baby I'm one in a million" Russell pressed his lips against Jessie's.

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"You are the reason that I breathe"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"You are the reason that I still believe"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"You are my destiny, Jai ho"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"No, there is nothin' that can stop us"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"Nothing can ever come between us"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"So come and dance with me, Jai ho"

"Catch me, catch me, catch me"

"C'mon catch me, I want you now"

"I know you can save me"

"Come on save me, I need you now"

"I am yours forever, yes forever I will follow"

"Any way on any day, never gonna let go"

(Russell)

"Jai ho, jai ho"

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"I need you, gonna make it"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"I'm ready, so take it"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"You are the reason that I breathe"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"You are the reason that I still believe"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"You are my destiny, Jai ho"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"No, there is nothin' that can stop us"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"Nothing can ever come between us"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"So come and dance with me, Jai ho"

"You and me, it's destiny"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"Baila, baila"

"Baila, baila"

(Russell)

"Jai ho"

(Jessie)

"Baila, baila"

(Russell)

"Jai ho" Russell kissed her again, passionately.


	7. Lucy

**I heard this song and immediately thought of Trisha! I was going to cry! **

**Song: Lucy**

**Artist: Skillet**

**Characters: Trisha Elric and Van Hohenheim**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any songs.**

It had been a while since Hohenheim had visited Resembool. He walked up the dirt road, carrying his suitcase over his shoulder with one hand and the other one casually in his pocket. He looked around and saw familiar faces and smiled. He made his way to the cemetery after picking some roses. He laid the roses on Trisha's grave. He heaved a great sigh.

"I just felt like I needed to talk." He said. He gazed at Trisha's name written on the headstone.

(Hohenheim)

"Hey Trisha, I remembered your name"

"I left a dozen roses on your grave today"

"I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away" He fell to his knees and clutched the grass in his hands.

"I just came to talk for a while"

"I got some things I need to say"

"Now that it's over"

"I just wanna hold her"

"I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me"

"Now that it's over"

"I just wanna hold her"

"I've gotta live with the choices I made"

"And I can't live with myself today" He sat down and crossed his legs.

"Hey Trisha, I remembered your birthday"

"They said it'd bring some closure to say your name"

"I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance"

"But all I got are these roses to give" He looked from the headstone to the roses laid in front of it, the look of guilt in his eyes.

"And they can't help me make amends"

"Now that it's over"

"I just wanna hold her"

"I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me"

"Now that it's over"

"I just wanna hold her"

"I've gotta live with the choices I made

"And I can't live with myself today"

"Here we are" He flopped back on the grass and looked to the sky.

"Now you're in my arms"

"I never wanted anything so bad"

"Here we are"

"For a brand new start"

"Living the life that we could've had" He envisioned Trisha and him together again with Ed and Al.

"Me and Trisha walking hand in hand"

"Me and Trisha never wanna end"

"Just another moment in your eyes"

"I'll see you in another life"

"In heaven where we never say goodbye" He saw her face in the clouds and stretched his arm to the sky; reaching out for her.

"Now that it's over"

"I just wanna hold her"

"I'd give up the all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me"

"Now that it's over"

"I just wanna hold her"

I've gotta live with the choices I made"

"And I can't live with myself today"

"Here we are, now you're in my arms"

"Here we are for a brand new start"

"Got to live with the choices I've made"

"And I can't live with myself today"

"Me and Trisha walking hand in hand" A picture of him and Trisha danced across the sky.

"Me and Trisha never want to end"

"Got to live with the choices I've made" He remembered the last time he walked out of the front door, not one glance back at his wife or sons.

"And I can't live with myself today" He tore his gaze away from the sky and stood back up.

"Hey Trisha, I remember your name" A tear ran down his cheek. He turned around and saw Ed; his mouth was open, he was shocked to see his father again. His golden eyes glistening with tears.


	8. Brick by Boring Brick

**I'm back once again with yet another idea. Gotta love Paramore ;)**

**Song: Brick by Boring Brick**

**Artist: Paramore**

**Characters: Winry Rockbell **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any songs. WAHHHHH!**

Winry, Al, Yuki and everyone else that had followed them to Lior from Briggs sat at what was left of the small bar talking about the riot that had happened there not long ago.

"What happened to Rose before the riot, I heard that some random creepy paedophile guy that called himself a priest made her believe all this crazy stuff that any common moron would know isn't true is true." Said Yuki. His voice rang out through the streets and everyone fell silent.

"Rose told me what happened when she took me to her place." Winry finally said.

(Winry)

"She lived in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find"

"Forgotten the taste and smell of a world that she left behind"

"It's all about the exposure, the lens I told her"

"The angles are all wrong now she was ripping wings off of butterflies"

"Keep your feet on the ground"

"When your head's in the clouds"

"Well go get your shovel"

"And we'll dig a deep hole"

"To bury the castle, bury the castle" She pointed in the general direction of where the church stood.

"Go get your shovel"

"And we'll dig a deep hole"

"To bury the castle, bury the castle"

"Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha!"

"So one day he found her crying coiled up on the dirty ground"

"Her priest finally came to save her and the rest you can figure out"

"But it was a trick and the clock struck 12"

"Well make sure to build their home brick by boring brick"

"Or the wolf's gonna blow it down"

"Keep your feet on the ground"

"When your head's in the clouds"

"Well, go get your shovel"

"And we'll dig a deep hole"

"To bury the castle, bury the castle"

"Go get your shovel"

"And we'll dig a deep hole"

"And we'll bury the castle, bury the castle"

"whoaaaaaaaa, whoaaaaaaa ho hoooooo"

"Well built up a world of magic, because her real life was tragic"

"Yeah, she built up a world of magic"

"If it's not real and can't hold it in your head"

"You can't feel it with your heart"

"Then I wouldn't believe it"

"But if it's true and you can see it with your eyes"

"Or even in the dark"

"Then that's where I wanna be, yeahhhhhhh"

"Go get your shovel"

"And we'll dig a deep hole"

"To bury the castle, bury the castle"

"Go get your shovel"

"And we'll dig a deep hole"

"To bury the castle, bury the castle" She held the last note for a few seconds. The boys started to clap to the beat.

(Boys)

"Ba da ba ba da ba ba da ba da ba ba ba da ba ba"

"Ba da ba ba da ba ba da ba da ba ba da ba ba"

(All)

"Ba da ba ba da ba ba da ba da ba ba ba da ba ba"

"Ba da ba ba da ba ba da ba da ba ba da ba ba HA HA!"

**I know, I made Winry sound really whiney in some parts... (To be honest, I don't really like her) Oh well... That's what she get for throwing wrenches at people! XD R&R**


	9. How Far We've Come

**Just some random idea I got when I woke up this morning. I think it was the amount of RoyAi fanfics that I read last night that inspired me. ^^**

**Song: How far we've come**

**Artist: Matchbox 20**

**Characters: Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any songs. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this and I would probably be in Japan... **

It was the day before the 'promised day', everyone was getting ready for battle.

Roy was standing at his window looking almost calm with the events to come the day that awaited but, inside, he was freaking out. He couldn't get his thoughts straight. He heard a knock at the door and didn't move from his position to see who it was, he just simply said.

"Come in." He felt a hand on his shoulder snapped out of his trance.

"What are you doing here, sir?" He heard a familiar, comforting voice say.

"Lieutenant, have you ever thought about how far we've come, how much we've worked for and now it's as if it's going to be all thrown away in one day?"

"Don't doubt yourself so much, sir." Roy started to think again and got wrapped up in his thoughts. Riza waved in front of his face.

(Riza)

"Hello, hello, hello"

(Roy)

"I'm wakin' up at the start of the end of the world"

"But it's feeling like just every other morning before"

"Now I wonder what my life is gonna mean if it's gone" He stared at the cars passing slowly below.

"The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I"

"Started staring at the passengers and waving goodbye" He waved out the window.

"Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?" Riza opened her mouth to tell him but was cut off before she even spoke.

"But I believe the world is burning to the ground"

"Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out"

"Let's see how far we've come"

"Let's see how far we've come"

"Well I believe it all is coming to an end"

"Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend"

"Let's see how far we've come"

"Let's see how far we've come"

"I think you turn, turn the clock, but I don't really know"

"And I can't remember caring for an hour or so" Roy rubbed his temples.

""Started crying and I couldn't stop myself"

"I started running but there's nowhere to run to"

"I sat down on the street" He pointed to the curb where he sat earlier that morning. "Took a look at myself"

"Said, Where you going man, you know the world is headed for hell?"

"Say your goodbyes if you got someone you can say goodbye to" Riza rolled her eyes she knew that he was just over exaggerating.

"I believe the world is burning to the ground"

"Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out"

"Let's see how we've come"

"Let's see how we've come"

"Well I believe it's all coming to an end"

"Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend"

"Let's see how far we've come"

"Let's see how far we've come"

"Well it's gone, gone, baby it's all gone"

"There's no one on the corner"

"And there's nobody home"

"Well it was cool, cool, it was just all cool"

"Now it's over for me and it's over for you" He looked to Riza, he wished she knew how much he loved her and just wanted to skip the epic battle and just be with her.

"I believe the world is burning to the ground"

"Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out"

"Let's see how far we've come"

"Let's see how far we've come"

"Yeah well, I believe the world it all is coming to an end"

"Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend"

"Let's see how far we've come"

"Let's see how far we've come"

"Let's see how far we've come"

"Let's see how far we've come"

"Let's see how far we've come"

"Let's see how far we've come"

"Let's see how far we've come"

"Let's see how far we've come"

"Let's see how far we've come" Riza smiled.

"I never knew you could sing, sir."

"Ahh, I never cease to amaze." Roy answered.


	10. Imaginary

**Hiya! I'm back! Just another random idea that popped into my head. Hope you like this one!**

**Song: Imaginary**

**Artist: Evanescence**

**Characters: Riza Hawkeye**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist... -_- I wish I did though.**

Just after the Ishvalan war, Riza, Roy and Maes returned home... Although the war was over, it didn't mean that the trauma caused by it wasn't.

Riza tossed and turned in her sleep, memories of the people she had killed haunting her. She felt as if there was no escape from it, until she made a world of her own in her head. She could go there anytime and not have to worry about anything else, until she returned to the real world that is.

One day Roy found her lying in the grass, just staring at the sky, he sat down next to her

"Lieutenant, why are you out here, you haven't been acting like yourself lately. What's going on?"

(Riza)

"Awwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers"

"Awwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers"

"I linger in the doorway"

"Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name" Roy tried to pull her up to take her back to the office.

"Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me" It began to rain a little.

"Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story" She let the rain fall onto her face.

"In my field of paper flowers"

"And candy clouds of lullaby" She was obviously referring to her imaginary world.

"I lie inside myself for hours"

"And watch my purple sky fly over me" Roy was concerned for his comrade and sat back down next to her and listened to her sing.

" Don't say I'm out of touch"

"With this rampant chaos, your reality"

"I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge" Riza sat up and looked to Roy with fear-filled eyes.

"The nightmare I built my own world to escape"

"In my field of paper flowers"

"And candy clouds of lullaby"

"I lie inside myself for hours"

"And watch my purple sky fly over me"

"Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming" She leant into Roy.

"Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights"

"Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming"

"The goddess of imaginary light" Roy wrapped his arms around her.

"In my field of paper flowers"

"And candy clouds of lullaby"

"I lie inside myself for hours"

"And watch my purple sky fly over me"

"Awwwwwwwwwww paper flowers"

"Awwwwwwwwwww paper flowers" Roy rubbed her back.

"Don't worry." He said "I went through the same thing."


	11. You're the voice

**I'm back again! This idea came to me while my friends and I were playing Singstar: Legends last night... LOVED IT!**

**Song: You're the voice**

**Artist: John Farnham**

**Characters: Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any songs**

Roy, Riza, Havoc, Fuery and Breda were all called into battle. There was yet another war in Amestris. They never liked hearing the news about battles.

The opposing army had fled, but soon to be back. There were corpses scattered everywhere. The saddest thing was the corpses weren't just soldiers, they were also civilians. The few surviving civilians came out of hiding when they heard the sound of guns had died down.

Roy and Riza stood at a wall of what was left of a house. Roy took a look at his surroundings. The corpses, the buildings that had crumbled due to bombing, the place looked awful.

"And to think that this was once a lovely town, too many innocent people have lost their lives because of this war." Riza said.

"But, no one will listen to the needs of the people..." Roy pointed out. "Hopefully this time, now that Bradley is out of power, someone will listen to them."

(Roy)

"We have the chance to turn the pages over"

"We can write what we wanna write"

"We gotta make the ends meet, before we get much older"

"We're all someone's daughter"

"We're someone's son"

"How long can we look at each other" He looked to Riza.

"Down the barrel of a gun?" He pointed to the gun in its holster on Riza.

"You're the voice, try and understand it" He pointed to the civilians.

"Make it noise and make clear"

"Oh-o-o-o-o-o, Whoa-o-o-o-o"

"This time, we know we all can stand together"

"With the power to be powerful"

"Believing we can make it better"

"We're all someone's daughter"

"We're all someone's son"

"How long can we look at each other"

"Down the barrel of a gun?" he held that last note.

"You're the voice, try and understand it"

"Make it noise and make it clear"

"Oh-o-o-o-o, Whoa-o-o-o-o"

"We're not gonna sit in silence"

"We're not gonna live with fear"

"Oh-wo-wo-wo-wo, whoa-o-o-o-o" Someone found their bagpipes under the rubble and began to play. Roy seemed to have given him some hope. Roy took Riza's hand and looked at her.

"Oooooooh We're all someone's daughter"

"We're all someone's son"

"How long can we look at each other"

"Down the barrel of a gun?" He held that note.

"You're the voice, try and understand it" He lifted his voice so everyone could hear.

"Make it noise and make it clear"

"Oh-o-o-o-o, whoa-o-o-o-o"

"We're not gonna sit in silence"

"We're not gonna live with fear"

"Oh-o-o-o-o-o, whoa-o-o-o" The civilians listened as the rest of the Amestrian soldiers sang.

(Soldiers)

"You're the voice, try and understand it"

"Make it noise and make it clear"

"Oh-o-o-o-o, whoa-o-o-o-o-o"

"We're not gonna sit in silence"

"We're not gonna live with fear"

"Oh-o-o-o-o, whoa-o-o-o-o"

"You're the voice, try and understand it"

"Make it noise and make it clear"

"Oh-o-o-o-o, whoa-o-o-o-o-o"

"We're not gonna sit in silence"

"We're not gonna live with fear"

"Oh-o-o-o-o, whoa-o-o-o-o"

"You're the voice, try and understand it"

"Make it noise and make it clear"

"Oh-o-o-o-o, whoa-o-o-o-o-o"

(Roy)

"We're not gonna sit in silence"

"We're not gonna live with fear"

(Soldiers)

"Oh-o-o-o-o, whoa-o-o-o-o"

The faces of the Amestrian civilians lifted. They had a new hope. Roy noticed that he was still grasping Riza's hand. Riza blushed a little, but no one noticed it.

"Shall we go back to central now, sir?" She said. Roy nodded and signalled everyone to pack up and head back. He knew that there was a lot of paperwork waiting for him.


	12. Airplanes

**Because I love Paramore, my cousin showed me this song by Hayley Williams. I couldn't help but write a songfic to it.**

**Song: Airplanes**

**Artist (s): B.o.B and Hayley Williams**

**Characters: Edward Elric and Heather (OC)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Hiromu Arakawa does... I-I don't own any songs either... -_- *Crosses arms and throws a tantrum* Whyyy?**

It was getting dark and Heather was sitting outside, she looked troubled. Her friend, Dave had just been murdered by Scar (See Trip to the East).

Ed walked outside and found Heather sitting alone. He sat next to her. They looked at the colours that were painted across the sky.

"What's up?" He said. A plane flew through the sky.

(Heather)

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?"

"I could really use a wish now"

"Wish right now"

"Wish right now" Ed kissed her on the cheek.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?"

"I could really use a wish right now"

"Wish right now"

"Wish right now" She leant on Ed.

(Ed)

"Yeah!"

"I could use a dream or a genie or a wish"

"To go back to a place much simpler than this"

"'Caus after all the war and the smashin', the crashin'"

"And all the pricks with the glam and the fashion" He was referring to Roy.

"And all the pandemonium and all the madness"

"There comes a time where you fade to the blackness" Heather looked at her phone.

"And when you starin' at the phone in your lap"

"And you hopin' that those people never call you back" She had been talking to Mustang earlier about Dave and got pissed off at him and hung up on him.

"But, that's just how the story unfolds"

"They're giving you a hand soon after you fall" He picked up her phone and encouraged her to call her back.

"And when you plans unravel in the sand"

"What would you wish for if you had one chance?"

"So we're playing airplanes"

"Sorry I'm late"

"I'm on my way so don't close that gate"

"If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight"

"And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night"

(Heather)

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?"

"I could really use a wish right now"

"Wish right now"

"Wish right now" Heather pointed to another plane that was flying by.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?"

"I could really use a wish right now"

"Wish right now"

"Wish right now" She lifted her head and looked into Ed's eyes.

(Ed)

"Yeah"

"Somebody take me back to the days"

"Before this was a job" He pulled out his pocket watch.

"Before I got paid"

"Before whatever mattered what I had in my bank"

"Yeah, back when I was not known among the soldiers"

"Back when I was fighting for the hell of it"

"But, nowadays we're fighting to stay relevant"

"I'm guessin' that if we could make some wishes outta airplanes" He stroked Heather's cheek.

"Then maybe oh, maybe I could go back to the days"

"Before the politics that would be with the bad gang" (Fuhrer King Bradley and the Homunculi)

"And back when nobody listened to my short rants"

"Back before they tried to cover up my strength"

"But this when they said "Hey what's up, Eddy? Great!' "

"So, can i get a wish?"

"Ditch the politics?"

"And get back to the books that started this shit" As much as he wanted to turn back, he promised himself and Al that he wouldn't.

"So, here I sit and then again I say"

"I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes." He wrapped his arms around Heather.

(Heather)

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?"

"I could really use a wish right now"

(Both)

"Wish right now"

"Wish right now" She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

(Heather)

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?"

(Ed)

"Shooting stars"

(Heather)

"I could really use a wish right now"

"Wish right now"

"Wish right now"

(Ed)

"I could really use a wish right now"

(Heather)

"Oh o-oh oh oh oh"

(Ed)

I-I-I could really use a wish right now"

(Heather)

"Mhmmmmm"

(Ed)

"Like, like, like shooting stars"

(Heather)

"Oh oh oh oh ohoh" Ed twirled Heather's hair.

(Ed)

"I-I-I- I could I could really use a wish"

"A wish, a wish right now" Britt and Al stood at the door but, they didn't take notice.

"I wish Dave would come back" Heather whispered to Ed.

"I know." He said comfortingly. He rested his head on Heather's.

**I couldn't understand some of the rap just by listening to it and I didn't have access to the internet at the time, so I made some bits up... I hope it makes sense!**


	13. Fireflies

**Hiya everyone! I was listening to this song on the radio a few weeks ago and thought that it would be good for a songfic... The actual idea to make it work didn't click until the other night. **

**Song: Fireflies**

**Artist: Owl city**

**Characters: Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Britt (OC) and Heather (OC)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any songs... WAHHHH**

"Where are you taking us?" Britt asked as she and Heather were being dragged by Ed and Al across Resembool. The sun was just beginning to set.

"Just wait and see." Al answered.

"We have the best place to show you, you won't believe it."

"Awesome!" Heather piped up.

"Yup now, put on these blindfolds." Ed handed Britt and Heather a blindfold each. They exchanged confused looks and put them on. Ed and Al continued to lead the way. After a while they stopped, Britt and Heather still absolutely clueless as to what was going on.

(Ed)

"You would not believe your eyes"

"If ten million fireflies"

"Lit up the world as we fell asleep" They took the blindfolds off of the girls. Fireflies filled the area, hundreds if not thousands of them.

"'Caus they'd fill the open air"

"And leave teardrops everywhere"

"You'd think me rude but I would just stand and"

"Stare" The girls stared in amazement just as he said he would. He smiled.

(Ed and Al)

"I'd like to make myself believe"

"That planet Earth turns slowly"

"It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake while I'm asleep"

"'Caus everything is never as it seems"

(Al)

""Caus I'd get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs"

"As they tried to teach me how to dance"

"A foxtrot above my head"

"A sock-hop beneath my bed"

"The disco ball is just hanging by a thread" Al pointed out the disco ball hanging off a thread attached to a tree branch. Ed and Al went over and turned on two lights that were on the ground. They shone onto the disco ball. Ed hit the disco ball so it spun around. 

(Ed and Al)

"I'd like to make myself believe"

"That planet Earth turns slowly"

"It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake while I'm asleep"

"'Caus everything is never as it seems"

(Al)

"When I fall asleep"

(Ed)

"Leave my door open just a crack"

(Al)

"Please take me away from here"

(Ed)

"'Caus I feel like such an insomniac" He lay on the grass and looked at the starry sky... or was it fireflies that he saw.

(Al)

"Please take me away from here"

(Ed)

"Why do I tire of counting sheep?"

(Al)

"Please take me away from here" He rolled his eyes and grinned. Heather sat next to Ed.

(Ed)

"When I'm far too tired to fall asleep." He rolled onto his side and faced Heather. Al and Britt sat on the ground also.

"To ten million fire flies"

"I'm weird 'caus I hate goodbyes"

"I've got misty eyes as they said farewell" The fireflies began to fly away.

(Al)

"But, I'll know where several are"

"If my dreams get real bizarre"

"'Caus I saved a few and I keep them in a jar" He pulled out a jar with fireflies flying around in it. Al and Ed grinned.

(Ed and Al)

"I'd like to make myself believe"

"That planet Earth turns slowly" Ed got up, pulled Heather up and spun her around for no reason. Britt chuckled at this.

"It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake while I'm asleep"

"'Caus everything is never as it seems" Britt leant on Al's shoulder.

"I'd like to make myself believe"

"That planet Earth turns slowly"

"It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake while I'm asleep"

"'Caus everything is never as it seems"

(Al)

"When I fall asleep" He rested his head on Britt's. Ed pulled Heather into an embrace. His voice softened to almost a whisper.

(Ed)

"I'd like to make myself believe"

"That planet Earth turns slowly"

"It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake while I'm asleep" He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Because my dreams are bursting at the seams."


	14. Hey, soul sister

**I had this idea when I was listening to my cousin's idea...again, and since I done for Ling and RanFan yet... I just seemed right...**

**Song: Hey, soul sister**

**Artist: Train**

**Characters: Ling Yao and RanFan**

**Disclaimer: -_- I hate the disclaimer... But once again I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any songs...**

Ling, RanFan and Fu had just come from Xing. During the crossing of the desert Ling had become very fond of RanFan and she liked him too.

Fu had no idea about Ling and RanFan's relationship... Or so they thought.

One day when Fu wasn't around and Ling and RanFan were just hanging around the stores, Ling decided to show his love for her in his own special way.

He pulled out a ukulele and began to play it. RanFan was quite amused.

(Ling)

"Hey, Hey, Hey"

"Your lipstick stains"

"On the front lobe of my"

"Left-side brains" He pointed to his head.

"I knew I wouldn't forget you"

"And so i went and let you"

"Blow my mind" RanFan giggled.

"Your sweet moonbeam" Ling walked over to her.

"The smell of you in every"

"Single dream I dream"

"I knew when we collided"

"You're the one I have decided"

"Who's one of my kind" Everyone in the street stopped what they doing and watched Ling.

"Hey, soul sister"

"Ain't that mister mister"

"On the radio, stereo"

"The you move ain't fair, you know"

"Hey, soul sister"

"I don't wanna miss"

"A single thing you do"

"Tonight"

"Hey, hey, hey" Everyone clapped to the beat. RanFan didn't know whether to be embarrassed or amazed.

"Just in time"

"I'm so glad you have"

"A one track mind like me"

"You gave my life direction"

"A game show love connection"

"We can't deny"

"I'm so obsessed"

"My heart is bound to beat"

"Right out my untrimmed chest"

"I believe in you"

"Like a virgin, you're Madonna"

"And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind" He smirked.

"Hey, soul sister"

"Ain't that mister mister"

"On the radio, stereo"

"The way you move ain't fair, you know"

"Hey soul sister"

"I don't wanna miss a single thing you do"

"Tonight"

"The way you can cut a rug"

"Watching you is the only drug I need"

"So ninja, I'm so in love"

"You see, I can be myself now finally"

"In fact there's nothing I can't be"

"I want the world to see you'll be with me" RanFan couldn't find a word to describe what was going on.

"Hey, soul sister"

"Ain't that mister mister"

"On the radio, stereo"

"The way you move ain't fair, you know"

"Hey, soul sister"

"I don't wanna miss"

"A single thing you do"

"Tonight" Fu hid on the roof tops. He had seen everything and was quite impressed; he didn't think that Ling would ever do anything like that.

"Hey, hey, hey"

"Tonight"

"Hey, hey, hey"

"Tonight" One last strum on his ukulele and RanFan blushed. He put the ukulele down and grinned at RanFan.

'_Maybe the young master isn't as bad as I thought.'_ RanFan thought.


	15. Your Love is my Drug

**Being at my cousin's house has really paid off both from getting away from my siblings, songfic ideas and I finally got to see my cousin after ages!**

**Sorry this took so long... I've been procrastinating.**

**Song: Your Love is my Drug**

**Artist: Ke$ha **

**Character: Rebecca**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any songs.**

Rebecca had been going crazy over Jean Havoc lately, she couldn't hold it in. Every time she saw him she felt as if she was going to faint, she was up all night almost every night thinking about him. She was out on the shooting range one day, just trying to clear her head... It was impossible. She spotted Havoc standing in the distance and couldn't help but stare.

"You seem distracted." And elderly man said to her. She looked up, it was Gruman. She smiled. "Have a break." He said. Rebecca nodded and got to her feet and saluted. Gruman saluted back and Rebecca walked away.

"Maybe I need some rehab"

"Or maybe just need some sleep" She rubbed her temples as she walked along.

"I've got a sick obsession"

"I'm seeing it in my dreams"

"I'm looking down every alley"

"I'm making those desperate calls"

"I'm staying up all night hoping"

"Hitting my head against the walls"

"What you've, boy, is hard to find"

"I think about it all the time"

"I'm all strung out, my heart is fried"

"I just can't get you off my mind" She began strut down the hallway.

"Because your love, your love, your love is my drug"

"Your love, your love, your love"

"I said your love, your love, your love is my drug"

"Your love, your love, your love"

"Won't listen to any advice"

"Mum's tellin' me I should think twice"

"Better left to my own devices"

"I'm addicted, it's a crisis" She pulled out a picture of Havoc that she found. Riza walked beside her and saw the picture of Havoc, rolled her eyes and smiled.

"My friends think I've gone crazy" Riza nodded in agreement.

"My judgment's getting kinda hazy"

"My steeze is gonna be affected"

"If i keep it up like a lovesick crackhead" Riza laughed at this.

"What you've got, boy, is hard to find"

"I think about it all the time"

"I'm all strung out, my heart is fried."

"I just can't get you off my mind"

"Because your love, your love, your love is my drug"

"Your love, your love, your love"

"I said your love, your love, your love is my drug"

"Your love, your love, your love"

"I don't care people say"

"The rush is worth the price I pay"

"I get so high when you're with me"

"But crash and crave you when you leave" She watched Havoc leave HQ for the day and slowly followed him to the front doors.

"Hey, so I gotta question"

"Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?"

"Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?"

"Is my love your drug? Your drug, your drug"

"Your drug, is my love your drug?"

"Because your love, your love, your love is my drug"

"Your love, your love, your love"

"I said your love, your love, your love is my drug"

"Your love, your love, your love"

"Because your love, your love, your love is my drug"

"Your love, your love, your love"

"I said your love, your love, your love is my drug"

"Your love, your love, your love" She didn't realise that Havoc had turned around and started walking back toward her.

(Havoc)

"Hey"

(Rebecca)

"Hey, so" She began to giggle.

"Your love, your love, your love, your love" She leaned towards him and whispered

"Is my drug" Clearly she was nervous and that had gone to her head. Havoc smiled and chuckled.


	16. My Heart will go on

**Heya my loyal readers! I am once again writing songfic at 1:00 in the morning... I swear, I have less than no life (It is possible).**

**I was watching clips from Moulin Rouge with my friend and for some reason I remembered Titanic (I used to absolutely love that movie) And I remembered the last song from it, I used to know it word for word.**

**Song: My heart will go on- Titanic**

**Artist: Celine Dion**

**Characters: RanFan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any songs.**

RanFan had just found out about Greedlin. She was devastated. _How could I let this happen to the young master?_ She thought as she saw him giving his usual speech about him wanting women, status, money and so on and so forth. She had missed him so much and when she finally sees her young master again she finds out that he is a homunculus. _If I had've been there for him instead of getting automail, this wouldn't have happened!_ She mentally kicked herself. She saw Greedlin run into the distance... God knows where he was going. A tear ran down RanFan's cheeks.

(RanFan)

"Every night in my dreams"

"I see you, I feel you"

"That is how I know you go on" She began to walk in the general direction of the setting sun.

"Far across the distance"

"And spaces between us"

"You have come to show you go on"

"Near, far, wherever you are"I believe that the heart does go on"

"Once more you open door"

"And you're here in my heart"

"And my heart will go on and on" She placed her hands over her heart.

"Love can touch us one time"

"And last for a lifetime"

"And never let go 'till we're gone"

"Love was when I loved you" She looked at her feet as she walked.

"One true time I hold to"

"In my life we'll always go on"

"Near, far, wherever you are"

"I believe that the heart does go on"

"Once more you open the door"

"And you're here in my heart"

"And my heart will go on and on" She looked up and saw something emerge from the distance. She squinted to get a better look and saw who she least expected. Her face lit up.

"You're here, there's nothing I fear"

"And i know that my heart will go on" Ling wrapped his arms around RanFan.

"We'll stay forever this way" She rested her head on his chest.

"You are safe in my heart"

"And my heart will go on and on" She wished that that moment would last forever but, she knew that it had to end sometime.


	17. Hello

**Heya guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Song: Hello**

**Artist: Evanescence**

**Character: Elysia Hughes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Elysia watched as she swung past the trees and the rest of the world around her, high into the sky. She felt the swing fall back and watched the world stay still as she cut through the air. Clouds gathered above Central.

It was the anniversary of Maes' death and nobody was taking it well. Gracia had taken Elysia to the park to take her mind off of that awful day that was a year ago now. The park was next to a school and the bell was due to ring soon. Kids were soon to walk back through double doors that seemed to guard the entrance of the school in complete silence. Gracia watched the kids play and laugh.

Elysia got off the swing and began to run toward her imaginary friend. She had created the perfect friend who understood everything about her yet she still seemed so alone.

"Milly! Milly!" Elysia called out to the figment of her imagination. Milly smiled at her.

Elysia ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Her foot got caught on something and she came tumbling to the ground, hitting her head hard. Just before she blacked out she heard Gracia yell and the school bell ring signalling the older kids to come inside.

She saw Milly standing in front of her.

"Milly, what's going on?" The little girl was confused at her own unconscious dream state.

(Milly)

"Playground school bell rings again"

"Rain clouds come to play again"

Milly pointed to Elysia's body. Elysia could see... herself?

"Has no one told you she's not breathing?" Milly looked at the little girl.

'_Who are you?'_ Elysia thought.

(Milly)

"Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to"

"Hello" Elysia backed away from her imaginary companion. All she wanted was to go back to consciousness.

(Elysia)

"If I smile and don't believe"

"Soon I know I'll wake from this dream"

Her eyes shot open, doctors and paramedics surrounded her.

"Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken" She looked past them and saw Milly.

(Milly)

"Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide" Elysia was quite scared and began to weep.

"Don't cry"

Elysia woke up in her bed, she thought the day before was just a dream until she saw the bandages that were supposed to be wrapped around her head.

(Elysia)

"Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping"

(Milly)

"Hello, I'm still here"

"All that's left of yesterday"

Elysia's Imaginary friend kept her company until Gracia came up to her room a few minutes later.


	18. The Kill

**I'm baaaaack!  
Song: The Kill  
Artist: 30 Seconds to Mars  
Characters: Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any songs  
**

Ed had been visiting Winry a lot lately. He'd jump on a train from Central all the way to Resembool just to see her. His excuse would be that his 'automail was broken'.  
"But, brother, this is the third time this week you've supposedly broken your automail."  
"I don't care." Ed threw his empty suitcase on the bed and began to fill it with various types of packaged food for the trip there.  
Al stared at the pile o food in the suitcase.  
"What? I like my food." Ed said. "I need to talk to someone that'll actually stop and listen to me.  
"What about Riza or someone here."  
"They're all too busy. And I trust Winry."

"Oh, Ed, what are you doing back here?" Winry's cheeks flushed a pinkish colour as she hugged Ed.  
"I needed to talk to you about something..."  
Something wasn't right, Ed wasn't his usual happy self. Winry was quite aware that it was nearing Trisha's death day and suspected that that was what was brining him down.  
"What's up?" Ed clutched his suitcase.  
(Ed)  
"What if I wanted to break"  
"Laugh it all off in your face"  
"What would you do?" Winry didn't know what to say to that.  
"What if I fell to the floor"  
"Couldn't take all this anymore"  
"What would you do, do, do? "  
"Come break me down"  
"Bury me, bury me" He took out his pocket watch and glared at it.  
"I am finished with you" He threw his pocket watch aside and walked inside.  
"What if I wanted to fight"  
"Beg for the rest of my life"  
"What would you do?" He held out some money to pay for the last time Winry fixed his automail for real. She complained that he didn't pay the full amount of money the last time.  
"You say you wanted more" He forced the money into her hand, she kept refusing to take it.  
"What are you waiting for?"  
Winry picked up her wrench to try and snap Ed out of it.  
"I'm not running from you"  
"Come break me down"  
"Bury me, bury me"  
"I am finished with you" A tear ran down his cheek.

"Ed, what do you mean?" Winry was confused.

(Ed)  
"Look in my eyes"  
"They're killing me, killing me" When it got close to his mother's death day he hated everything , including the military.  
"All I wanted was you" He pointed to her.  
"I tried to be someone else"  
"But nothing seemed to change"  
"I know now, this is who I really am inside"  
"Finally found myself" He looked at his hands.  
"Fighting for a chance"  
"I know now, this is who I really am" He sat down and held his head in his hands.  
"Ah, ah"  
"Oh, oh"  
"Ah, ah"  
"Come break me down" He stood up and looked at Winry again before walking outside.  
"Bury me, bury me"  
"I am finished with you, you ,you" He picked up his pocket watch again and put it back in his pocket. He faced Winry.  
"Look in my eyes"  
"They're killing me, killing me"  
"All I wanted was you" He hugged Winry to say thanks before making his way to the cemetery.  
"Come break me down"  
(Winry)  
"Bury me, bury me"  
(Ed)  
"Break me down"  
(Winry)  
"Bury me, bury me"  
(Ed)  
"Break me down"  
(Winry)  
"Bury me, bury me" She watched as Ed walked down the long winding road.  
"You say you wanted more"  
(Ed)  
"What if I wanted to break...?"  
(Winry)  
"What are you waiting for?"  
(Ed)  
"Bury me, bury me"  
(Winry)  
"I'm not running from you"  
(Ed)  
"What if I"  
"What if I"  
"What if I"  
"What if I"  
"Bury me, bury me"


	19. Attack

**Well, I'm bored and at home from school... Enjoy~!**

**May contain spoilers if you're not past ep 10 of Brotherhood!**

**Song: Attack**

**Artist: 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Character: Roy Mustang**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I OWNED FMA! I REALLY DO! But alas, I don't... And I don't own any songs either... -_-;;**

"_Sir, You've been here all day everyday for two weeks now. You need some you in this state you'll never be able to fight when we catch the killer." Riza said as she packed up her stuff, ready to go home. Roy didn't answer. _

"_I haven't even seen you stop and cry for him..." _

_Roy held his head in his hands when he heard Riza say this._

Roy stood and thought about those words that Riza had said to him a few days before. '_I haven't even seen you stop and cry for him'_ Those words just ran through his head. Anyway, now wasn't the time to think. He placed a dummy on the ground in front of him.

"Maria, stand back." He said. Maria did so and watched Mustang burn the dummy to a crisp. It really looked like Roy had flamed her. Roy pulled her into some sort of an escape route.

"What about you, Colonel?" Roy could hear footsteps coming towards them. He looked back at Maria.

(Roy)

"I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted"

"Surrender to nothing, I'll give up what I"

"Started and stop this, from end to beginning"

"A new day is calling, and I'm finallizing"

"FIGHT"

"Run away, run away, I'll attack"

"Run away, run away, go chase yourself"

"Run away, run away, now I'll attack"

"I'll attack, I'll, whoaaaaaa" He watched as Maria ran toward where Havoc was waiting for her.

Riza stood beside Roy after Maria had disappeared around the corner, she nodded when she saw the burnt dummy. Roy looked to Riza.

(Roy)

"I would have kept you, forever, what we had to server"

"It ended both of us, faster than a"

(Riza)

"Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in"

(Roy)

"I'm losing control now, and without that I can finally see"

"Fight" He saw something come at the out of the corner of his eye.

"Run away, run away, I'll attack"

"Run away, run away, go chase yourself"

"Run away, run away" Riza pushed him out of the way.

(Riza)

"Now I'll attack"

"I'll attack, I'll, whoaaaaaaaaa" Their attacker fell to the ground, it was Selim...? Roy had always suspected something was up about that kid. The homicidal prick must've sent him instead.

Roy stretched his arm toward the boy, ready to snap.

(Roy)

"Your promises, they look like lies"

"your honestly, like a back that hides a knife"

"I promise you"

"I promise you" Selim fled.

"And I am finally free" He stared after Selim.

"Run away, run away, I'll attack"

"Run away, run away, go chase yourself"

"Run away, run away, now I'll attack"

"I'll attack, I'll attack, I will attack"

"Run away, I will attack"

(Riza)

"I'll attack"

(Roy)

"Run away, I will attack"

(Riza)

"I'll attack"

(Roy)

"Run away, run away, I'll attack, I'll attack, I'll, Whoaaa"

(Riza)

"I'll attack"

(Roy)  
"Your promises"

"I promise you"

"I promise you"

"Let this be a warning to you, kid!" Roy yelled after him.


	20. From Yesterday

**Hello world! XD**

**I've been thinking about this one for a while and my awesome friend Jess gave me the inspiration for it!**

**Song: From yesterday**

**Artist: 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Character: Roy Mustang (NO YAOI)**

**-_-;; Disclaimer: I don't own the song or FMA**

Ed was sparring one day with Al; they had no clue that Mustang and Gruman were watching them. Gruman merely wanted to know how Ed was doing. After all, Ed was the youngest State Alchemist on record.

"The kid has potential." Gruman said. Mustang nodded in agreement.

"He can be a bit of a pain in the ass sometimes though."

"What can you expect, he's a kid. A short one at that." Gruman said quietly. Mustang chuckled.

(Roy)

"He's a stranger to some and a vision to none"

"He can never get enough, get enough for the one"

"For a fortune, he'd quit but it's hard to admit"

"How it ends and begins, on his face is a map of the world"

"A map of the world, on his face is a map of the world"

"A map of the world" Gruman stepped back and looked at Mustang.

"From yesterday, it's coming"

"From yesterday, the fear"

"From yesterday, it calls him"

But he doesn't wanna read the message here" Gruman handed Mustang a piece of paper with Ed's name on it.

"Very well then." He said. "Tell me more about this boy" As Mustang walked, Gruman followed.

(Roy)

"On a mountain he sits, not of gold, but of sin"

"From the blood, he can learn see the life that in turn" They reached Mustang's office and walked in. Roy stood at his window and looked out.

"From the council of one he'll decide when he's done"

"With the innocent, on his face is a map of the world"

"A map of the world, on his face is a map of the world"

"A map of the world" Both Gruman and Mustang watched as Ed pinned Al for half a second before getting playfully thrown aside.

"From yesterday, it's coming"

"From yesterday, the fear"

"From yesterday, it calls him"

"But he doesn't wanna read the message"

"He doesn't wanna read the message"

"He doesn't wanna read the message here" Ed turned around to walk back into the building. Mustang and Gruman saw the serious look on his face.

"On his face is a map of the world" Ed walked through the building and Mustang walked back to his desk.

"From yesterday, it's coming"

"From yesterday, the fear"

"From yesterday, it calls him"

"But he doesn't wanna read the message here"

"From yesterday, from yesterday"

"From yesterday, the fear"

"From yesterday, from yesterday" Ed walked through the hallway, nearing Mustangs office.

"But he doesn't wanna read the message" Ed opened the door.

"He doesn't wanna read the message"

"He doesn't wanna read the message here"

"Ahh, Edward, you're here." Gruman said as he stood up and walked over. Mustang remained behind his desk. He held out the piece of paper. Ed nodded and took it, turning on his heel and walking back out.


End file.
